plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rose (PvZ: BfN)
|flavor text = Roses support the plants with boosts to speed and damage. Their Goatify spell is great at making enemies scatter. }} Rose is a playable plant class in Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville. She is a Support class who specializes in buffing the stats of ally plants, increasing the damage dealt by ally fire through Jinx, as well as increasing mobility speed through Arcane Enigma. Description In-game description Roses support the plants with boosts to speed and damage. Their Goatify spell is great at making enemies scatter. Primary Weapon Rose's primary weapon are the Magic Thistles, magical homing missiles which fire from her wand. Each missile deals 12 damage (15 critical) at a rate of 200 RPM (rounds per minute). Rose can fire 20 rounds before having to reload. Abilities Upgrades }} Related Achievement Strategies With As Rose, it is recommended to stay at the edge of the fight, as Rose isn't best suited for close quarters combat, and her thistles won't home on to enemies if she goes too far out of range. As Rose is a Support class, it would be wise to stick near your team and to provide necessary stat buffing, using Arcane Enigma to assist your team in reaching objective points, or to flee from enemies when low on health. Goatify is best used on large clusters of enemies, causing them to scatter and clearing out the area for the plant team to occupy or advance through. It is recommended to use Jinx on stronger, tankier enemies such as Super Brainz or All-Star to aid your team in vanquishing them due to their high amounts of health. Against Rose has low health, so she can be destroyed quite quickly. If she goes into Arcane Enigma, follow her so you can destroy her later. If you get Jinxed, try to hide until the Jinx wears off. If the Rose uses a Goatify, stay on the edges of the Goatify so you don't fully transform but are still able to atatck the Rose. Rose is best at mid-range, so close-ranged chracters like Scientist and Super Brainz are deadly against her. They can kill her quickly so she won't have time to go into Arcane Enigma. It is recommended that you don't play the Imp, as her Magic Thistles will home in on them. Captain Deadbeard's Parrot Pal is also not the best choice as she can home in on them as well, but Captain Deadbeard's Barrel Blast is a good choice if you sneak attack the Rose. Tips & Tricks Balancing changes October 2019 Patch * * November 2019 Patch * * * * * * * * * * * * * Early December 2019 TTK Changelist * * * * * January 2020 patch * Decreased rate of fire on Magic Thistles ** Decreased rate of fire from 240 RPM to 200 RPM * Time Snare Upgrade – Increased the number of hits needed to trigger Time Snare ** Increased the number of hits required from 5 to 6 ** Increased charge gain per hit from 0.22 to 0.2428572 ** Increased charge decay rate from 0.1 to 0.3333333 Gallery Rose HD (BFN).png|A Rose's fully body Perk RoleIcon Hero Rose.png|Rose's Icon BfN Background - Rose (PC).jpg|Background for PC BfN Background - Rose (Mobile).jpg|Background for mobile Pvz-text-embed-image-plant-09.png|Rose on the official website EHvVkxhUwAARH0n.jpeg|The Doom Rose costume See also *[[Rose|Rose (Garden Warfare 2)]] Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville plants Category:Playable characters Category:Character class Category:Support class Category:Plants